Gaist Crusher Nexus Pedia
by StephenAlexis
Summary: The official companion guide to Gaist Crusher Nexus Mission (and the Gaist Crusher franchise in general)!
1. Chapter 1

**Forewords from the Author**

Hi,StephenAlexis here! Welcome to my new Gaist Crusher fanfic,except it wasn't. This is a companion fanfic for 'Gaist Crusher Nexus Mission',as you will need this to further understand most of the aspects and plotline of the fanfic,but you can also use this as your guide for the anime/manga/game because it has various explainations about the franchise. As much as i need to talked about it,this contains heavy spoilers for the anime/game/manga,and for those who keep a closer look,it might (and will) includes subtle hints of events to come in the main fanfic.

Please don't forget to review and suggest what to include in the upcoming chapters,and keep in mind that i update this fic once for every new chapter of GC Nexus Mission.

Schedules,writer's block,and other personal activities might affects my next update,but be sure you read my other fanficsto keep you company,too. It really helps me a lot.

Hopefully you'll enjoy this encyclopedia treat!

Disclaimer:I don't own Gaist Crusher!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:I don't own Gaist Crusher!_**

* * *

 **Terminology Part 1**

* * *

 ** _Tekkou City_**

Located southwest in the lower side of Japan,this city is the home to the Tekkou Division of the Gaist Crusher Garrson (GCG),and to one of their Gaist Crushers,Rekka Shirogane. Recent Gaivolt and Gaist activities happen often here.

* * *

 _ **Gaimetal**_

Discovered in 2047 by Professor Dosmea,these are strange crystallized metal ore harboring large amounts of unmeasurable energy. These type of ore may be rare and hard to find,but it can be considered as a valuable resource. However,most of it also houses a terrible monster within,waiting to be unleashed.

There are three phases a Gaimetal has:

\- Neutral: In this phase,the Gaimetal is 'asleep',waiting for a stimuli,and will simply act less aggressive.

\- Activated: In this phase,the Gaimetal will either form into a Gaist,or simply gathering more stimuli.

\- Broken: This phase only occur if a Gaimetal is cracked,meaning the ore is no longer 'alive'.

In addition to being sentient,the Gaimetal can interact with their handlers through a form called "Soul Gaist". In Soul Gaist,the Gaimetal morphs into a small harmless version of their Gaist form.

See 'Gaist' for more info

* * *

 ** _Gaivolt_**

The default measurement for the energy emitting from any Gaimetal or Gaist.

* * *

 _ **Gaiwave**_

The default measurement for the Gaivolt wavelength frequency of all living beings.

* * *

 _ **Gaist**_

Not all Gaimetals are safe,as most of it contains a monster in it. If a Gaimetal is given a considerable amount of Gaiwave,or if the Gaimetal is exposed to strong amount of stimulus,a 'Hyper Activation' occurs,giving birth to the hashbringers of destruction called a 'Gaist'.

The Gaist are a powerful race of metallic monsters,whose body is encrusted with Gaimetal and impervious to conventional weaponry,and they vary depends on their place of origin. One such example is the Tekkou Ryujin (Gaist No. 48),a biped dragon-like Gaist born from beneath the very waters of the Tekkou Lake.

Most of the Gaist possessed high level intellect,as they appeared a long time ago. Such exceptions are the Great Dragon Gaists and the God Gaists,whose Activation happened in space due to the large amount of radiation from the nearby star systems,and is given vastly immerse knowledge about thed universe.

A Gaist can be artificially 'activated' through certain devices,such as the Summon Braces.

Under strange circumstances,the Gaimetal can even turn a living organism into a Gaist if the Gaimetal is attached and exceeds more than 1,000,000 Gaivolt,by altering the molecular make-up of the organism,right down to its DNA. Forturnately,the Gaist can only be damaged with another Gaimetal.

As of late,there are various theories regarding the origin of the Gaist and the Gaimetal,but recent research and encounters with other benevolent Gaists suggests that the Gaimetal were of extra-terrestrial origin.

See 'Gaist Gear','Crush Chance',and 'Gaist Crushers' for more info

* * *

 ** _Gaist Gear_**

Gaist Gears are specialized battle armor created from the Gaimetal of a Gaist,and is used to combat the Gaist on equal strength. The Gear is currently available for the individuals hand-picked by Volcan Rock to be GCG's Gaist Crushers. When equipped,the Gear is regulated by the Gai-Phone,otherwise they might turn into a mindless rampaging Gaist if the Gaivolt given is too much. The Gear has a feature called 'Form Change',which allow a Crusher to transform their Gaist Gears into one of the three forms:

\- **Meele Form** : The Gaist Gear's default form specialized in full-frontal combat. In this form,the Gaist Crusher is equipped with an armor capable of withstanding any kind of blunt impact and heavy damages.

\- **Weapon Form** : The secondary form of the Gaist Gear. In this form,all parts of the Gear 'assembles' together into a type of weapon the Gear is categorized as. For example,the Flame Fenrir (Gaist No. 1) can transform into a greatsword,while the Hangon Cetus (Gaist No. 39) can turn into a cannon. Unlike the Meele Form,this form disregards any type of defense,as it focuses more on its offensive power.

\- **Extreme Form** : The third and final form of the Gaist Gear,and is said to be the most dangerous. In this form,the Gaist Crusher can turn into a Gaist similar to their equipped Gear. To enter this form,the Crusher must exceed an estimated amount of more than1,000,000 Gaivolt and maintaining it long enough to control the form. However,it was only used as a 'last-ditch counter-offensive',as the Extreme Form puts a strain on the user if exerting too much,and it might possibly turn them into a Gaist permanently.

* * *

 _ **Gaist Crushers**_

The only individuals capable enough to equip the Gaist Gear and 'crush' the Gaist,hence the name. Every so often,GCG hand-picked only the skilled and strong-willed,but Volcan also pick out those with the strongest determination. As of late,there are four qualified Gaist Crushers,in a chronological order: Izuna Kokuyou,Shiren Quartzheart,Hayato Kongoji and Kurama Shindou. Amusingly,in 2075,one unskilled,but very exceptional individual was selected to become a Gaist Crusher:Rekka Shirogane. Currently,there are no female Gaist Crushers as of yet.


End file.
